Miko goes to Shinwa
by ibite82
Summary: Miko after having Jeguk closed down goes to Shinwa High, How will F4 handle Miko? This is Part 2 to Miko goes to school


Disclaimer I still do not own

Miko, Hyo-shin and Choi Young-do transfer schools after Miko's band mates explode on the head mistress for not doing anything to help when Miko was bullied.

Chapter 1

I pace the waiting room as Mio is in surgery. I sigh deeply. "Even if he lives he won't be able to dance and play anymore, will he Dad?" He shakes his head no. "To be fair, we were going to kick him out soon. He is not a team player and blames you constantly, for how we treat him. PLus it has come to our attention he would rather act anyways." I sigh as I sink into a chair. "What should I do now dad? I do not know what to do." He sighs and stands right next to me. "We will send you to another school. It will be located in Korea as well. But for now we want you out of the public eye. It is going to be bad if your brother talks but with you gone overseas it will seem like he is talking out of jealousy since I adopted you and not him. This is not your fault Miko. Do not believe it is. I heard from a friend of mine that Hyo-shin and Young-do have already started, but they are missing you something fierce." I smile at dad hugging him tightly when the doctor comes out. "Is the family of Mio here?" I stand up and hurry over. "Yes. I am his sister." The doctor looks sad. "I am sorry he did not survive the surgery. Is there someone I should talk to about the body?" "I.. I am the only person left. We were orphaned when young."

I break down and start to wail Shu. Ren and Yuuki gathered around me. Hugging me to them. "What do I do now, guys?" I look around lost. dad helps me up. "My company will handle the funeral arrangements. He has a grave site in his hometown. I keen loudly before blacking out. I come to, being carried by Shu-nii. "It's my fault isn't it Shu-nii. I was a bad sister for finding other family." He holds me closer. "Do not think that. It was no ones fault other then the drunk drivers. Now shhh we will be at the van soon and we can go home." I nod my head and sigh deeply. "What will happen now nii-san" He sighs. "Now go back to school to get your diploma at least. We are not sending you away because we blame you. But it is what is best for you." I nod my head slowly. "I understand Nii-san."

I fell asleep on the way home Shu-san not putting me down once. I woke slowly in Shu-sans room. I look around and head down the stairs I see Dad sitting talking on the phone and I slip up to him hugging him tightly. "I have missed you dad." I whisper. He rubs my head grinning at me brightly. "I missed you to Miko. I am really glad you are awake. The will reading is at 3. Do you feel well enough to attend?" I nod my head and go to change. I stop in Ren's room. "Are you coming with me Ren-Nii?" I ask quietly. He startles and looks at me before smiling and nodding. "Yes we are all going. We do not want to leave you alone until you leave." I smile at his sadly and make my way to Mio's room. My room again now I guess. I look around and start going through things after I change. I find all my letters tied together neatly and I smile. "At least he didn't hate me enough to throw my letters away." I whisper to myself. I hear a faint knock on the door and I head out. "I am here Shu-nii." He grins at me briefly before leading me down stairs and out to the van. "You will be here for another week at least before you must start to school. You will be staying with a friend of Jang Geun-Suk's."

I nod my head and continue on. "Can't I stay with Hyo-shin sunbae and Choi Young-do?" "It would not be right Miko-nee. I would rather you stay here with them as well. But your dad has already vetoed it." I nod my head sadly. I understand Shu-nii." We exit the van with Yuuki taking me from Shu and leading me in. "Hey, Yuuki, thank you." He flashes me his old grin. "It will be all right sis. You have survived worse. But this time you have us with you." I hug his arm close to my face, "We are gathered here to witness the will of Sakuraba Mio." I tune out about then thinking of when we were children. "To my sister Ando Miko, I leave the rest of my money which totals. $500,677,893 to be put into her own bank account, for her future. I also would like to apologize for abandoning her for so long. I know she does not feel like I had but the truth is I had. I felt like I was stagnating when I left her. Once I did it was easier to not think about her as much as I had been. I thank you onee-chan for supporting my hopes and dreams as much as you did. This concludes the will of Sakuraba Mio." I break into huge sobs repeating. "He did not hate me like I thought." Ren picks me up and glances at the President. "Can you deal with the rest? We want to get her out of here before she collapses completely." I see Dad nod and Ren carried me out. "Sh, Sh little sister. Just a bit longer and you can break down." I start to hiccup and as soon as we got on the van I hid my face in Ren's neck and cried my eyes out. I soon fell asleep again and slept the night through.

I woke up the next morning surrounded by everyone. I smile to myself and the love they are showing even, Ren-nii. I make my way quietly out of my room and down the stairs. "Dad I think we should get another couch so when the guys feel like sleeping with me we will have enough room." I hear him chuckle lightly over the phone. "I will get in there today. I know that they are planning on sticking to you for the next week. In fact, I am surprised you are alone at the moment.." At that moment, I heard Ren yell loudly. "Not for long dad. Ren-nii just woke the others saying I am missing." I go to the stairs. "I am down here nii-san's. I am going to make breakfast soon. So you better get down here now!" "You sound better Miko," My dad whispers. "I still feel a loss, but I think I always will Mio was my twin dad. But I have four other men in my family who are worrying about me right now. Mio would forgive me for moving on as much as I can." I hear him chuckle and the guys race down the stairs. "I just have to feed the masses Dad. I'll talk to you later. Do the guys have anything scheduled for today?" "No they are free for the next week." I grin to myself and nod. "Talk to you later." I cook everyone's favorite dishes as well as what they prefer to drink in the mornings. I smile slightly as I see them scarf down the food I made for them. I begin to clean the kitchen when they chase me outside for a little while. I sit down on the porch and watch the morning pass by.

I look over and see Ren with his guitar. "This brings back memories Ren-nii." He grins at me and begins to play a song. I laugh a bit before singing, Yuuki comes and wraps me in a hug before "I am going to go sun bathe I think," I nod to him before I trade looks with Ren. He points the hose out to me. I sprint for it and spray Yuuki with the water. I giggle as he shrieks. "Pay back for long ago Yuuki-nii" He tried to glare at me but I can tell he is just glad I am trying to have fun. I run inside and take a book and head to the roof with Shu-nii. I take a seat next to him and open the book with me leaning against his shoulder. "Hey Shu-nii, We should go to an amusement park later or to the shopping district together this time, instead of you following behind me and paying for everything for me." He blushes brightly. "You knew?" "I figured it out later nii-san, thank you by the way. For taking care of me long before I realized you were." He hugs me tight before kissing my temple. "Let's go find disguises for us all and go shopping." I nod my head and run downstairs to the spare room with all the presents and pick out some disguises. I head down the stairs before passing them out. Ren holds out the white dress he had bought for me long ago it seems. I smile and rush to put it on. "I am ready nii-sans." We head out and do a little shopping. I laugh and smile the whole time. We eat ice cream and I buy a boy's outfit for fun. I share a smile with Shu-nii. We stay until well past dinner so I pick out the same restaurant that Yuuki and I had eaten at before.

"A reason to cry right Yuuki?" He bursts out in laughter before explaining our contest. I think about Mio, but it does not hurt as much as it had. We make our way home before watching tv. We sing and dance along with the songs. It is funny seeing Yuuki dance to the girl bands. They played my music video as well. I sing along and cry. I bring down some blankets and make some popcorn while we watch a scary movie. I ended up between Ren and Shu with Yuuki at my feet and we slept that way. I wake up to my phone ringing. "Hello?" I ask hesitantly. "How you doing young one?" I hear Hyo-shin ask me. "I am okay Sunbae. We read the will and now I am hanging out with the brothers of my heart. They are helping me work through my grief." I smile at the sleeping guys while I gently untangle myself and head outside. "How is everything in Korea?" I ask lightly. "We miss you of course. We know we are seeing yo in a week but you see how wormed your way into our hearts. Young-do is going spare with you not being here. HE acts like it is the end of the world even though I am here as well."

I chuckle lightly. "I miss you guys as well Sunbae. In different ways but no less equally. How is our new school like," I ask. "It is the same yet very different. The only time someone gets bullied is if they get a red card from a group called the F4. jeguk has been completeky shut down after everything that happened. The head mistress is also being sued by a lot of parents." I sigh and grin at the same time. "I will be up there in a few days Sunbae." I feel Shu and Ren hug me from each side with Yuuki behind me. "I grin at the all of them, "My brood seems to be hungry Sunbae I am going to go make breakfast I will call you before I get on the plane. Keep an eye on Young-do for me." Hyo-shi chuckles before hanging up. "Let's go make breakfast." They smile at me before heading inside, "Mio I am trying my best, please continue to watch over me," "Miko! We are hungry and we only get your cooking for a week! Come on already." I hear Yuuki whine. I giggle as I head inside.

Chapter 2

I hug my brothers once again as well as my dad. "Miko, if you want, you can stay with Hyo-shin and Young-do instead of a complete stranger. I am sorry for not taking your feelings into account." I grin at dad. "They will take care of me Dad I promise. Tke care of my brothers okay?" He cries silently and hugs me again. "I love you all. I'll call every night." They wave at me until I get ready to board my plane. "If they are going to miss you so much why are you going away?" A flight attendant asks me. "I have to finish school and I promised some friends I would be with them." She nods and sends me to my seat. I settle in and wait for the rest of the passengers on board. I watch out my window as I sigh deeply. I wave good bye to the sky where I know Mio is watching me together with our parents. I fasten my seat belt and pull out my mp4 player. I hum along quietly with the music until I notice my seat mate. He looks to be a little older than me. I take one of my ear buds out and offer it to him. "You look nervous the music might help." I tell him kindly. I put my own back in and wait for him to do the same. "Thank you very much. I hate flying." I smile at him once before being lost in the music.

I pretend to play the piano when I know the song and I see him doing the same thing. "You play?" He nods to me. "I have a little bit for fun I have a baby grand piano in my living room. How about you?" I shrug. "I learnt a little bit on the keyboard. My heart brothers helped me a lot with it." "Heart brothers?" I grin at him before nodding. "Ren, Shu and Yuuki, we adopted each other and became siblings when their president adopted me." "A. ?" I nod. "You know them?" I ask. "Yes I thought you looked familiar. I am sorry for your loss." I just smile at him sadly. "Yes Mio was my twin although we had separate last names when I got adopted." I start to cry once more before "Stop it, if they know you cried they will think they failed this last week," I mutter to myself. The young man handed me a tissue before scooting closer to me. "You can use my shoulder if you like. I won't tell your heart brothers I promise." I let out a sob before burying my face behind his shoulder. A stewardess must have noticed my state. "Is she okay?" I hear her ask quietly. "She is on her way to Korea. Her twin has just died a week ago." She smiles kindly. "would she like some water?" I nod my head slightly not moving my face from it's hiding spot.

The stewardess brings me my water along with a blanket and a pillow. My seat mate puts up the arm and putting the pillow on his stomach and laying me down while covering us both a best he can. I hug his stomach as I fall asleep. "Hey you need to sit up now. We will be landing soon." I bolt up right while looking around in confusion. I blush brightly "Sorry I thought I was back home again." He smiles to me before letting me have my mp4 player along with a side to the ear bud. He grins at the song playing before we both start playing the air piano once again. We land safely and I stuff my mp4 player in my pocket before bowing to him lightly. "Thank you very much, I am Ando Miko. If I never see you again, I appreciate you taking care of a grieving stranger. I make my way off the plane when I see my friends. "Young-do Oppa! Hyo-shin sunbae!" I run over to them and throwing myself against their chests. "I missed you guys." I whisper brokenly. "I can also stay with you if it is still okay?" They grin and high-five each other before we go to get my luggage and head home. I sigh at our new house and put my things away. "You will start classes tomorrow young one. You will be with Young-do" I nod my head and lay down. "I'll make dinner in a bit okay?"

They nod to me, "Hyo-shin sunbae thank you very much." He rubs my hair before leaving me alone with Young-do. I grin at him as he shuffles from foot to foot. I scoot over and he jumps into my bed staying above the covers, "Child, I tease gently." He picks a pillow and hits me with it. "I've learned how to channel the anger I felt towards everyone. I do not get nearly as angry as I used to." I smile at him. "I am glad Oppa." He grins when I call him Oppa. "Come on we've been surviving on take out, I think we both are ready for a home cooked meal." I smile and get out of bed. "I will find us a maid and stuff this weekend okay?" He nods and we head out. I cook dinner and they eat like they are starving. I grin at them before I start to clean up, Young'dp jumps up. "Nope remember the ones who do not cook cleans up." I smile at him. "Okay then I am going to go unpack." He nods. "Oh your school uniform is in the closet we already picked it up for you." "Thank you Sunbae, Young-do Oppa." I head up the stairs and call my brothers. "I made it okay. Sorry I was hungry so cooked dinner for us three before calling." I talk to my brothers and dad for an hour "I have to go guys." I will talk to you tomorrow okay? Good night and work hard tomorrow okay?" I head back down the stairs and see my new house mates watching a movie. I settle down into a chair to watch as well. I must have drifted off because I found myself in my bed the next morning. I change into my uniform before heading down to make breakfast and some lunches. "Guy's breakfast!" I yell up the stairs. I hear them racing down the stairs and we sit down to eat. I hurry and do the dishes since I am already dressed and wait for them to change. Once we are ready I pass out lunches. "Here I made lunches for us all. We can eat together okay?" They nod and we head outside. I get a cab and sigh as I lean against my friends. "It will be all right Miko. You make friends easily after all." I nod my head and smile at them.

We arrive in time to see most of the student body looking up at the roof. I notice a boy yelling at some people on the roof, before the crowd underneath starts to chant jump. I leave Hyo-shin and Young-do before racing up the stirs yellling for directions as I head up. I run up and push through the crowd. I begin to talk to the bloody boy. "Hello I am Ando Miko, I am new here please take care of me from now on." I bow lightly. The crowd stares at me until someone snickers. "I am Lee Min-ha, If I would be alive I would be happy to watch after you." I look at him for a moment. "You idiot!" I yell. "What could be so bad you want to leave this world and your loved ones!" He looks startled for a moment before smiling slightly at me. "I am being targeted by the group F4. It is why I look like this and my old friends are even pushing me around..." "Then screw them." I blush at me for cursing and he raises an eyebrow. "If they are going to turn from you because of a group of bullies then they are not good friends to begin with. What about your family? Do you have a mom and a dad? Brothers or sisters?" He studies me carefully. "I have a younger twin." I remember Mio and imagine him standing there. "You are a heartless bastard Lee Min-ha! How could you try to break your bond like this? Do you know what it is going to do to him? Would you like me to tell you?" I pace back and forth before him glaring at the group of students. "Get off this roof! Right now!"

I start to cry and I sink to my knees. I feel Hyo-sshin hold me gently while Young-do chases people off of the roof. "He wants to hurt his family Hyo-Shin Sunbae. He wants to leave his twin. Does he not know how lucky he is?" I cry softly before Hyo-shin holds me up. I saw Lee Min-ha take a step towards ua once the group was gone. "Do you know the pain and suffering he will go through if you die? I know." He looks at me questioningly. "How would you know." I sigh deeply and make sure that no one else was there. "My older brother, my twin Mio was murdered by a drunk driver last week. That is how I know. But what you are doing is much more. Mio did not knowingly leave me. But you are choosing too. Not to mention how lucky you are to have your parents! Mine died after I was born. I have an adopted dad now, but he did not adopt me until a couple of months ago." He looks at me wide eyed before turning around. He sighs before he takes a step forwards I leap out of Hyo-shin's arms and tackle Lee Min-ha down. "I'll be your friend and stick up for you. Just do not leave me alone. I am new here. I want to become friends with you. Please trust me."

I rock back and forth with him in my arms gently Whle Young-do and Hyo-shin keep guard. "Sunbae and my Oppa will help me. So let me assist you in your difivult times," I whisper in his ear. I drag him back a bit "Young-do call an ambulance please," He nods and quickly phones. "Young-do is a bit of a bully as well at his old school. He is trying to modify his behavior though. He is doing this for himself. He never once bullied me and in fact stood up for me against his erstwhile friends. It is why we changed schools and came here. I kind of got the old school closed down thanks to my heart brothers. Hyo-shin is one of my heart brothers even though I call him Sunbae." Lee Min-ha appears to be calming down a bit the more I talk. "I do not know what Young-do is to me. I care about him a lot though. Do you think he cares for me the same way? Will you be a heart brother to me as well? I promise to protect you t the best of my ability." I look down as he whispers yes and drifts off to sleep. I sigh deeply before allowing my tears to mix with his blood. "He is going to need a lot of help and care Sunbae, Oppa. He is more broken than I was I think. They both nod their heads before noticing the sirens. Hyo-shin looks at me "I will go and lead the ambulance workers up here okay? I nod and continue to rock him. I look at Young-do he looks stricken. "I used to do that didn't I?" I nod slightly and wave him over. He kneels down next to me and I lean against him. "You are trying to change though Oppa. That is the best thing. You know you did wrong now." He cries silently and I kiss his cheek before blushing brightly and hiding behind my hair.

The ambulance people come up following Hyo-shin. "He is feeling extremely suicidal he will unfortunately need to be watched and maybe a mild sedative as well as extensive counseling. You might wish to check in with his family and get help for his twin as well. I watch as they load him onto a stretcher and he grabs my hand. "Thank you Miko. Will you come and visit me?" I nod my head and kiss his forehead. I go down the stairs with him holding his hand the entire way. I let go only as he is loaded into the ambulance. I glare at everyone around before walking off with Shin-hyo and Young-do. "What a first day huh?" They look at me before grinning. "Are you going to declare war on F4?" I shake my head no. "Only if they pull this stupid crap again. I will keep you guys out of it if you want." They both hit me upside the head. "Of course not," Hyo-shin stated "I am the brother of your heart remember? Although you do not seem to know what Young-do is. I flush and make my way to the office. I get my schedule and hug Hyo-Shin, We will meet up for lunch although not on the roof." He grins at me before heading to his own class.

I am walking with Young-do while I sigh "are you upset about the kiss?" I ask bluntly. He shakes his head no. "Although I do not consider that a kiss." I look at him curiously when he stops and pulls me into his arms. This is a kiss." He proceeds to kiss me deeply before he smiles at me and we head to class holding hands. I ignore the students and are not willing to make an introductory speech. Young-do seems shocked. "These are the same kids who attacked Lee Min-ha. They do not deserve my greetings." I get out my notebook and share a text book with Young-do. We get through the morning classes and head outside to eat lunch with Hyo-shin. I am laughing with Young-do and Hyo-shin eating some ice cream after lunch before we have to head back to classes. "Hyo-shin do they have a broadcasting club?" He nods happily "I am in charge of it are you going to join again?"

I nod my head slowly "Think we can make Young-do join?" He smiles at me when I lose my balance and my shoe lands on someone's shoe. I look up giggling and apologizing when I see a resemblance to an old friend "Kim Tan? I thought you were going to California with Eun-sang?" I hear Young-do and Hyo-shin fave plam. I look at them "Oh come on he looks exactly like Kim Tan. You cannot tell me you do not see it." They help me to my feet and I bow lowly. "I am.." I get interrupted by one of the students, "Ando Miko." I look up in surprise beforenoticing the guy I jump into his arms and hug him. "I get to see you again! Here let me introduce you to my friends, I am staying with. This is Hyo-shin Sunbae and Young-do Oppa." I turn to them before freezing. "I did not get your name on the plane..." I blush slightly while I wait. He smiles at me slightly. " I am Yoon Ji-hoo." I grin up at him "This is Yoon Ji-hoo. The guy I cried and slept on when I was flying over here. Who are your friends since I am guessing the ice cream man is not Kim Tan." He turns and refers to his friends in order. "The ice cream man as you refer to him is Gu Jun-pyo." I bow to him, "Than the Casanova who is getting ready to spit out poerty is So Yi-jeong," I bow once more. "And last but not least the Don Juan of the group Song Woo-bin," I bow once more and smile at the group.

"It is nice to meet you all. I am new here, please take care of me from now on." I go back to Young-do and wrap myself around his arm before I remember the ice cream. I grab out a cloth and clean it as best I can. "I am sorry I am so clumsy. I was teasing my Oppa Young-do when I tripped over the air." I finish cleaning and glance up. I see Hyo-shin and Young-do shaking their heads. "I want more ice cream! I steal both Young-do's and Hyo-shins licking them both. I watch everyone just staring at me. "What? Did I grow a second head?" I offer some to Yoon Ji-hooo who takse a lick. "It is good right? Mine was better of course, but they do in a pinch. I look over at Hyo-shin and Young-do. "If you want more ice cream you better hurry and go get some. I will wait for you with my new friends." I think they get the message and head back off. "If you have trouble call us." Young-do glares at the four boys. "Ok sit down and talk to me while I wait for my friends." Yoon Ji-hoo looks amused but sits down licking my ice cream with me when I am reminded of my other one. "Hey I need help with my other one." I point at So Yi-Jeong and Song Woo-bin. "Help me eat this other one! I would ask Gu Jun-pyo, but I think he would say no and spit in my eye."

The boys snicker before sitting down and taking my other ice cream I had stolen. Licking it carefully. "So what is a Casanova and a Don Juan?" I ask brightly while they choke on their ice cream. "Well Don juan is a boss of the mafia and a Casanova flirts with anything in a skirt." I blush a bit "I am sort of taken so please do not flirt with me. Young-do would not like it I think." I lean against Yoon Ji-hoo and smile at him. I see Gu jun-pyo still glaring at me "I apologized already why dont you quit glaring at me now?" He sniffs and looks away I frown for a moment before grinning. "Are you done with this Yoon Ji-hoo?" He nods at me and I stand up in the edge again. "Hey idiot that reminds me of a spoiled brat." He looks at me surprised before I put the ice cream on his nose. "Cold isn't it?" The other three laugh when I notice Young-do and Hyo-shin watching me from a bit away I smile at them before jumping down. "Thank you for keeping me company my friends are back now and I have to head to class." I bow low and run over to them. We walk away. I grab Young-do's hand and Hyo-shins arm. "I think the one boy was about to kill me." "We had your back." I nod my head. "Hyo-shin when does the club meet?" "Tonight actually will you sing the closing song?" I pale before I nod. "Sure I need to get back in the swing of things after all." We finish school and closing announcements. I grin at Hyo-shin and he grins back. "Now for a treat and from now on after announcements we have our very own Ando Miko, she has trained under her heart brothers and has permission to sing these songs from the President of the Agency of A. ." I sing my solo song once again. "Thank you for listening to this song was dedicated to my new friends. So please applaud loudly when you see them. Gu Jun-pyo, Yoon Ji-hoo, So Yi-jeong and last but certainly not least Song Woo-bin, be careful going home please." "And we are out. Nice add on Miko." I flash a smile to Hyo-shin before humming and gathering my stuff. "Come on Hyo-shin Sunbae Young-do Oppa, We have homework and I need to fix dinner."

Once we reach home I make dinner and start my homework as it is cooking. Once dinner is eaten and cleared away I finish my home work before going upstairs to call my brothers. We speak for a short while when I head back down and sit with Youg-do while Hyo-shin finishes his work. "Thank you both. Tomorrow I will want to visit Lee Min-ha after school if that is okay. I promised after all." They both nod and I fall asleep in between them. "She hates to sleep alone doesn't she?" They smile at each other and grab some blankets and we all sleep on the couch. I sing as I make breakfast and lunches for us. When I get the bright idea to make extras. I put them in my bag while handing Hyo-shin and Young-do their's. Remember you have to fend for yourselves tonight I am going to visit Lee Min-ha." They nod and we head out. I sing along the way and Young-do joins in when we are finished he pulls me into another kiss. "What are we Young-do?" He seems startled before laughing. "I think it is safe to say we are dating." I grin at him while Hyo-shin flashes me a smile. "Way to go you guys. You can sleep together in the living room as long as I am there too. You will stay out of each others bedrooms is that understood?" I nod while Young-do scowls. "Miko go on ahead while I talk to Young-do. I nod and head for the school entrance I wait for them to catch up while I watch them argue. I must have been frowning because Yoon Ji-hoo stops to talk to me. "What is going on Miko?" I point to Young-do and Hyo-shin. "I asked Young-do what we are because we have kissed twice and Hyo-shin set some new rules which is fine since he is in charge of me. It made Young-do angry when he said we were not to be in each others rooms alone." Yoon Ji-hoo throws back his head and laughs. "Good rules. Is he your first boyfriends?" I nod. "Yes but I love him a lot." He ruffles my hair, "Oh thanks for dedicating the song to us. It was sung beautifully. I smile at him sadly when Hyo-shin and Young-do finally show up. "Thank you very much Yoon Ji-hoo." He nods and heads inside. "Come on we have to make announcements and get to class."

They both smile at me and nod. After announcements and my song, we head to classes then lunch I see my new friends sitting upstairs. "I will be right back guys I have to give something to them." They nod and I rush upstairs. I hand out the lunched before bowing and heading back down. I am half way down when So Yi-jeong yells out. "Come and join us for lunch since you have brought them. I look at Hyo-shin and Young-do they wave me back up. I bow to them and catch my lunch before hurrying back up. "Are you sure you don't mind?" They all shrug and Gu Jun-pyo is once again glaring at me. I frown at him. "I only made you one because I would have felt bad making for the other three and not you. If you do not want it then give it back!" "Do you know who we are?" He asks slowly. I nod my head. "You are ice cream man Gu Jun-pyo, Yoon Ji-hoo, So Yi-jeong and Song Bin-won." I grin at them as they chuckle. "We are F4 how dare you approach us so casually?" Gu Jun-pyo announces angrily. "I did not I, tripped and that is how I met three of you Yoon Ji-hoo and I have been friends for 3 days now." They all throw their heads back and laugh other than Gu Jun-pyo. I think about what they say. I whisper to myself "F4, why does that sound familiar," I get up and yell down.

"Hey Hyo-Shin where have I heard of F4 before?" "We told you about them and your friend who was suicidal was being targeted by them. Lee Min-ha," I pale and turn around. I stare at them for a moment. "I know that Yoon Ji-hoo was in Japan at the time. He was on the plane with me. Please stand back." He quickly goes and sits down at the couch. I study So Yi-jeong next. "By your own words you would rather be chasing skirts than people in pants. Unless he mortally offended you somehow you would not attack anyone. Join Yoon Ji-hoo." He goes over as well while I turn to Song Woo-bin. "You seem to be the problem solver of the group I am sure you also stand up for your friends rather they are in the wrong or right. That does not make me condemn you in fact I am glad they have someone like you on their side. Join the other 2 please." He nods and goes over. "That leaves you. You seem to be easily offended and think the world is out to get you. That everyone who meets you wants something from you... It is all your fault that Lee Min-ha's friends turned against him and he almost killed himself leaving his twin alone in this world. You think the world owes you for being created. Well guess what it is not the case. You are nothing but a young man with the mentality of a 3-year-old. Well guess what. No one deserves their world handed to them on a silver platter. You have to make your own way in this world. Your parents will not be around forever." I step forwards and dump his juice over his head. "You are a complete and utter bastard," I bow to the other three and head down. I stop half way. "You three are not blameless. You let him have his way too much and just shrug it off like it is your do." I turn around once more and make my way to Young-do and Hyo-shin. "I am going to skip afternoon classes. There are plenty of left overs in the fridge. Oppa please pick up my work for me?" He nods and gives me a kiss quickly as I make my way out of the school and to Lee Min-ha's house. I start to cry on the way and shake my head. "Why is it everywhere I go I meet some type of bullying?" I sigh and continue to walk.

Chapter 3

I ring the bell at Lee Min-ha's house I hear someone over the intercom. "I am just here to check on Min-ha. I promised him when he was being taken away by the ambulance is he here or could you direct me to the correct hospital?" I ask politely. "Please come in someone will meet you in the front hallway. I walk up to the house and meet a young man who looks a little older than me. "I am Ando Miko. I am here to se your brother Lee Min-ha." I bow deeply before standing back up. "I am Lee Jae-ha. Min-ha is my twin brother please follow me. He has only just now awoken from the sedative. I follow him up the stairs quietly. He waves for me to wait. "Min-ha Hyung a young lady is here to talk with you. She is very polite. She says she promised you she would come to visit. Do you want to see her or should I send her away?" "What is her name," I hear weakly. "Miko I think she said." "Yes I would like to see her." Jae-ha came back out. He is ready to see you now please, go in." I bow once again and head in. "Lee Min-ha! I have come to visit you. I see they have you on bed rest. What is this bad for? Would you like some water or some of this juice I have with me? It is apple since it is my favorite. Are you feeling any better? I hope so, I love Young-do Oppa and Hyo-shin but I would like a larger group of friends. Oh guess what I did not even realize it but Young-do and I are dating now! He is my first boy friend. He is sorry he could not come today, but I sort of left school early. I dumped juice over Gu Jun-pyo's head as well." I smile sheepishly at that as Min-ha, listens to me wide eyed. "Oh I am also in the broadcasting club again. I sing the closing songs after the announcements. I would like to be in the club with you, though it is always more fun with more people."

He grins at me slightly as I take a breath. He holds up one hand. "The bag is to give me liquids and medicine to try and get my body stronger again. I would love some apple juice as it is my favorite too. I am not really feeling better but talking to you is helping me, I would like to be your friend, Congratulations on your first boyfriend. I am glad you left school early to come and see me. Why did you dump juice on his head? Do you know how stupid that was?" He asks me in a weak voice. I hand him my apple juice with the straw and he sips it slowly. "I got mad when I realized they were the F4 and I could just tell it was his fault you thought death was the answer." I said sheepishly. "I know he cannot make you do anything. He is the one who drove you into the corner." I said sadly. "If I do go back to that school, I would like to join the broadcasting club with you." I smile happily and bounce up and down. "Would you sing for me?" He whispers. I nod and sing my song. "That is a pretty song," "My Nii-san Ren wrote it for my brother when he first joined the group. I have permission to sing it when ever I want to." He grins and coughs. "Here have some more juice I bought 5 boxes of it." I hold the straw out to him and he sips it carefully. "Not to much okay? Oh I didn't get to eat my lunch either. " I look around and notice 2 chairs. I try to pull one over, but it is heavier than it looks. I frown at it when Jae-ha appears to help. "Oh, thank you so much I am going to share my lunch with Min-ha would you like some too? You can have some juice as well."

He nods slightly and we push - pull the 2 chairs over. I feed both of the brothers and hand a box over to Lee Jae-ha "It is apple it's my favorite." He shrugs and watches is brother closely, I grab Min-ha's hand and hold it tightly. "You have to get better and not give up okay? You have people who care." I nod at his brother and his eyes widen slightly before he cries silent tears. I smile sadly. Jae-ha looks up. "What did you say to make my Hying cry?!" He demanded angrily. "I pointed out what he almost left behind. You have to reinforce these things when he can see you guys. Yes, it hurts him but it makes him think twice before trying to commit suicide again." He looks at me startled before he nods at me. I continue to hold Min-ha's hand and run my fingers through his hair. HE grins at me tiredly when I notice the time. I wince inwardly. "Min-ha I have to leave now. "Young-do is going to grab my work from school. I need to go home so I can do it. Ensure that you eat dinner okay? I will see you in a few days." He nods looking sad. I hand him the other 2 boxes of juice and head out. "Thank you," I hear from behind me. "For saving him and proving to him that he is loved. I nod my head before waving good bye. I get a cab and head home. As soon as my cab pulls in Hyo-shin an Young-do meet me at the door. I hug them both and cry out my tears of aggravation. I do my work and eat some dinner before curling up on the floor to sleep. "It is easy to know when she wants company when she sleeps." Young-do whispers while Hyo-shin nods and lies down next to us to sleep.

I get up the next morning and quietly make my way upstairs to change and shower. I sigh as I brush out my hair before heading down to cook breakfast and make some lunches. I sigh as I make four extras once again. I put them in my bag and we head to school. I hold Young-do's hand tightly. "I made a mess of it again didn't I?" I ask quietly. "You would not be you if you did not". Young-do ruffles my hair. We head inside and make the announcements and head to class. I pay attention in classes holding Young-do's hand the whole time. I smile at him before heading out to get some air. I end up in the stair well. I sit down at the wall and sigh quietly, thinking about Min-ha. I sense a presence behind me before someone touches me. I jerk my head around and relax when I find that it is. Yoon Ji-hoo. "How is Min-ha?" "He is not well. He is weak and thinks what happened is his fault. But I got him thinking about leaving his family behind if he does commit suicide." I sit down on the stairs. "Is Gu Jun-pyo okay?" He grins at me. He is on the war path. Although I am sure you will be able to handle it." I nod my head. "I have dealt with others like him in worse conditions." I lean back and look at the clouds. "It seems I find bullies no matter where I go too." He rubs my hair and I lean into the touch. I stand back up. "Why is he like that? He must have a reason." I look at him over my shoulder. "He was almost quite literally born with a silver spoon in his mouth. All four of us were. We know that most people out there like to take, advantge of us. We all have different defenses up against it. Go to lunch early and you will see how we are treated." I hit my forehead. Speaking of. I dig into my bag and hand over the bags. "Here I do not know why but I made lunches again." He grins at me. "Thank you Miko." I nod and head to my next class. I tell Young-do what I had learned. "I don't think I can help this time." I say sadly.

"Miko you usually help without meaning too. Look at me after all." I smile at him and leaning into his hand. "Young-do I am glad you and Hyo-shin came here with me." He smiles at me. We could not leave you in the lurch after all. Not right away, any ways." I look at him worriedly. He grins and grabs my hand to take me to the lunch room. I sit with him and Hyo-shin when I am all of a sudden pushed from behind. I see three girls glaring at me. "I think Yu-Rachel was scarier." I say to Hyo-shin and Youg-do. They laugh and I turn back to my lunch. I continue to ignore the whispers and stares. I look up and see Yoon Ji-hoo and the other 2 eating the lunch I made. I smile and eat again. "You made them lunch again?" I nod my head. I did it on the spur of the moment. I do not know why." They grin and shake their heads. We head to afternoon classes when I was called out. I looked at Young-do for a moment before shrugging. I made my way to the office where I see the last 3 people I expect. "Ren! Shu! Yuuki! I missed you nii-sans!" "We are taking you out of school the rest of the day." I look at the principal who smiles and nods. I chheer and run back to my classroom dragging Yuuki and Shu who were dragging Ren. "Young-do I am going with my nii-sans! Can you let Hyo-shin know?" He smiles and nods I kiss his cheek and gather my stuff. I bow to the teacher and run out once again. "Where are we going to Miko?" "I want you to visit a friend with me. Do you mind?" They shake their heads no, I give the driver directions and we head to Min-ha's. I ring the bell and Jae-ha let's me in again I run up to the house and hug Jae-ha before heading upstairs, "Min-ha! I came again may I come in?" "It is open" I come in and keep the door open. "Hey I got to cut early again! I came straight here. Are you feeling better?" He nods slightly and I hug him gently. "I brought my nii-sans with me. They are visiting me from Japan. Can the come in?" He looks scared for a moment before he nods. "I wonder why they are here other than to visit me. I know they have full schedules." I look over my shoulder and wave them in. "This is the vocalist and guitar player Ren-nii, next we have Yuuki the mood setter on drums Yuuki-nii, finally my confidant on guitar and minor vocals, Shu-nii. Nii-sns this is a new friend of mine Min-ha, you met his twin Jae-ha at the door. " They bow and I sit at the edge of the bed I watch my brothers closely, "Why are you in Korea?" I ask bluntly. They start to chuckle at me "We have a photo shoot with Geun-suk and a new model. Oh what was his name. Haje I think." "Who is Haje?" They grin at me. "Still behind huh?" I glare at them until I heard a sardonic chuckling behind me turning into full blown laughter. I turn around startled, but Min-ha just continues laughing and pointing at his brother who is pouting. I look at all the males and shrug. "We are going to see Geun-suk Oppa? What time?" "2 hours" I hear Lee Jae-ha say. I stare wide eyed at Jae-ha before turning my eyes to the magazine. I blush and lay down next to Min-ha hiding my face. "Sorry" I mutter. "How did you know that?" Ren-nii asked. I pick up the magazine then point at Jae-ha. "Meet Haje Nii-ans." They glance at each other before laughing. "Nee-chan you want to get out of bed with the invalid?" I glance around and eep before falling out of bed. Yuuki hurries over and helps me up.

"I hate you all!" I say while pouting it makes everyone in the room laugh. I grin at Min-ha. "I just came to check on you. You seem to be doing better. I am glad." I hug him carefully before being ushered out. "You were right Hyung I do like her." "Hey Jae-ha you can ride with us come on! Min-ha I will see you later." I climb into the van and sit on Ren's lap. "I have a boy friend now Nii-sans. Young-do said he was my boyfriend." The gaze at one another before sighing. "We are happy for you Miko." I grin at them and mess up Jae-ha's hair. "Come on I want to see Oppa!" We drive on and I start to sing with everyone laughing before joining in. "You going to join the chorus?" I shrug my shoulders. "What's wrong Miko?" "Nothing nii-san I promise." They glance at each other. "We are here." I grab Jae-ha's arm and drag him out of the van looking for Oppa. I spot him at the top of the stairs and I wave shouting "Oppa!" He grins down at me and waves back. I rush up the stairs and hug him tightly. "Oppa I need to talk to you later away from my brothers." I whisper he nods and we head downstairs. "Oppa this is Jae-ha a new friend of mine." "Haje meet Jang Geun-suk." They bow to each other slightly." I start to bounce and glare at my brothers waving them over. "Well let's get to work." We head in and I go through outfits. I cry out at the sight of a white outfit. I kneel down and curl into a ball in the corner. I hear Ren curse "Get rid of it now!" I sob helplessly when I feel Shu and Yuuki hold me close. "We are sorry Miko we did not know." I nod my head and continue to cry. They sigh. They need to get to changed, I sigh as I watch them take pictures. I get up still crying and pick out nw outfits for everyone. Once I am busy I calm down. I see Lee Jae-ha get in front of the camera and my eyes widen. I grin at him before rushing around ensuring that everything was going okay. I helped out where it was needed and made sure there were plenty of drinks. I start to sing and my brothers over heard me and started posing as if they were singing as well. I grin at them happily.

We finish the shoot with no problems. I bow to everyone and head over to Oppa. "Oppa, I need a favor. Can you find me someone who can find someone else for me?" He looks at me. "I want my boy friend to be happy and get to know his mom." "Young-do." I nod my head and he ruffles my hair. "I'll get on it right away okay?" I nod and head over to Ren. I call over my shoulder "You coming from dinner?" He grins and nods. "Ren can you all stay for dinner at least?" He ruffles my hair. "We are staying for 2 days." I cheer and jump up and down. "Jae-ha..." He shakes his head no "I need to get back to hyung." I nod "Please give him a hug for me and I will see him in a few days okay?" He nods and waves bye. We climb into the van and sing as we drive to the restaurant. It was gong to be a nice couple of days.

Chapter 4

I made my way up to my room and found Ren-nii talking with Shu-nii. "What are you all doing today?" They looked up at me as I grabbed my uniform. I looked at them curiously. "We thought we would just relax as much as possible today we have to go home tomorrow." I nod as I change into my uniform. "Breakfast is ready, and there is plenty to eat to lunch in the fridge." I hug them before I head down the stairs I pounce on Yuuki-nii who is already eating breakfast. "Lunch is in the fridge for you guys okay?" He nodded and swallowed. "Okay thank's Miko." I nod and begin to make lunch for my group. "Hey Young-do! Hyo-shin Oppa, We gotta go." I hear them running down the stairs so I give them their lunches and head out the door. I smile and yell "see you later nii-sans!" I walk between the guys when I have a phone call. "Hello, Oppa." "Hey Miko Where are you?" "Heading to school with Sunbae and Young-do." "So you three are all together?" "Yes, what's wrong Oppa?" I stop walking as I wait for an answer. "It does not have anything to do with anything bad, I have found Young-do's mom. I know it was urgent for you, that you wanted him to be happy." I feel a huge smile spreading over my face and I start to bounce once again. "And? Come on don't leave me hanging." I hear him smile. "You are enjoying this aren't you." "Yes, anyways for the longest time she had owned a noodle shop close to Jeguk High. But she is currently living in America from what I gathered she is very happy there, while at the same time very sad. I can tell she misses seeing her son." "IS she going to come back over here anytime soon?" I hear Geun-suk sigh. "No, Miko you are going to have to decide to let him go or keep him with you." I put down the phone and sink to my knees. "Oh, sorry Oppa I dropped you. You already know what I would choose huh?" "Yeah, I figured do you have a pen and paper?" "One second. Okay I am ready." I sigh and sit on the middle of the sidewalk. I see people watching me cautiously when I start to cry., "Thank you Oppa. Can you book him a flight for tomorrow?" "Are you sure?" "Yes, the longer I wait the more it will hurt you know?"

"Guys we are going to have to miss school today, we have to get Young-do packed up and send his stuff off today." I whisper to Hyo-shin and Young-do. They look at me shocked and sad. "I thought you liked us living together?" I nod my head still crying. "I do, but Yong-do has missed his mom long enough." "My, my, my mom?" I nod sadly and Hyo-shin picks me up and helps me back to the house with Young-do followed behind us. "You have a very big heart you know Miko," Hyo-shin whispered to me. I only nod as we make our way to the house. I sit down at the porch as they go in. "You know he is very happy don't you Miko?" I heard from behind me. I look at Shu-nii. "It was the right thing to do Shu-nii." He just smiles at me sadly. "I am sure you also know if you do not smile it will make him feel like dirt." I smile weakly when I feel hands tickling me. I giggle and squirm laughing loudly, I settle back in Shu-nii's arms. I kiss his cheek. "Come on we have to help him pack." Shu-nii simply nods and we go in. We get everything packed into boxes with shipping labels on them. I make us a fresh lunch and we sit talking and having a good time. I go into the living room and watch the sky out the window. I feel Young-do sit next to me. I smile at him "Are you excited Young-do?"

He nods but remains silent. "I love you, Miko." "I feel a tear go down my cheek, "I love you, to Young-do. But.." "We have to break up." I nod my head sadly. "I know you wish to say you will come back, but you will not. You have not seen your mom in a long time. Do not worry about me Young-do, take care of your mom okay?" He pulls me into a tight hug. "I will miss you." I kiss him deeply and then cry into his neck. I see everyone watching sadly. I try to smile but can't seem to. They all come in and pull me from him slowly before hugging me tightly. I fall asleep I my nii-sans arms. I woke up a bit later and went down the stairs quietly. "Hyo-shin you will take acre of her when we all will leave tomorrow right?" "Of course, I find myself getting involved more than watching from the side lines. She will be fine she is Miko." They all sigh and nod. "We know she is Miko, but we still worry. She feels things more than we do." I sniffle and think of being alone. "I will be okay nii-sans. I know, if i ever have any troubles I can call you. I knew this would hurt when I started it. But I can't think of my own selfish feelings." They look at me sadly. I hear a throat clear behind me. "I've sold all my stocks in the Zeus Hotel. I made a lot more than I thought I would. I have deposited 230,000,000 into each of your accounts Hyo-shin, Miko. I know it does not make up for me being here. You.. You will stay in touch right?" I nod my head silently. "Of course. You will not get rid of me that easily. You must promise us something." "What is it." "Nii-sans can we have some privacy please?" They head out. "You must promise us, Hyoshin and I that is. To be happy. You have to treat your mom right okay? Don't go around bullying people when you get over there. You have to et right and do well in school okay? Do not make us worry about you." I feel Hyo-shin hug me from behind. I can also feel him nodding. "I promise. You have to look after each other now." I nod and get him into a hug. We let go after awhile. "One more sleepover all three of us together in the living room?" They grin and nod. I make some popcorn and we settle in front of the tv.

The next morning, we go to the airport. I hug and kiss Young-do one final time. "I will call you later okay?" He nods before is hugged by Hyo-shin. "We can't miss any more school So we are going to head out. " I hug my nii-sans "Take care of yourselves okay?" "Of course little sister. Make sure you call us tonight okay?" I nod and am pulled away by Hyo-shin I wave until I am out of the airport. I sigh slightly. "Come on little one we have school, will you be okay on your own during classes?" I smile at him "I will be fine, Hyo-shin. Oh, your lunch." I hand it over and make my way in not paying attention to anything. I make it through my first classes and hand in my missed work. The teachers look at me with sorrowful eyes so I smile at them. I make my way to the lunchroom. I take a seat in my old seat and wait for Oppa to come. I sit watching the empty seat to my right. I feel tears coming when. "Hey Miko! Did you bring us our lunches?" I look around startled when I see. Yi-jeoung and Woo-bin waving at me. I just try to smile and hold up my bag. "If you want them you have to come and get them like us mere mortals." I call back. They look shocked before laughing. "How about we meet half way?" I grin slightly. "Deal," I make my way up the stairs and they comme down to meet me. "Sorry for being gone for the last few days." I whisper to them. They look shocked when I start crying. I hear Hyo-shin curse behind me. "Get the fuck out of my way!" I begin to fall when I hit someone behind me having him fall with me. "I knew we should not have come to school today," I hear, from a long way off. I slip into blackness.

I came to later and dazedly opened my eyes. I look around and know that i am in the nurse's office. "What happened?" I muttered I go to sit up only to discover I am tied down I look around wildly and look down right into the eyes of Yoon Ji-hoo. I flush deeply and try to get up, but he is not letting me go. "Umm, can you let me go now please?" "He is passed out" I hear Hyo-shin say. "But his eyes are open." "Maybe passed out is the wrong way to say it he is stuck in a horror. He saw you fall and caught you. He has been like that ever since. I guess he saw someone he loved die in a fall." I feel tears stream down my cheek. "Why did I fall?" "You've been repressing your emotions a little. It was too much too fast." I sigh and just try to squirm away. "He'll just tighten.." I eepes as I had the breath cut off. "He tightens his hold right?" Hyo-shin nods and laughs. I sigh and lay back down I feel his grip relax. "I am sorry to worry you Hyo-shin Oppa." He shakes his head. "It is not your fault." I grin at him sadly. "Oh, while you are captured I have something to tell you." I look at him curiously. "I have to leave for a couple of weeks for a job interview and training. I will be back little sister I guarantee. But this is a good opportunity for me." I start to sniffle before straightening my back "I will be fine Oppa. If it is good for your career, then you know I am all for it. Where are you going?" "Japan." "Oh, you can stay with my nii-sans! I know they would not mind." He nods his heads. "Yes they already said I could. They however do not want you to stay in the house by yourself." "I can invite Geun-suk Oppa to stay for a while. He's been saying he needs a vacation." He grins and nods. "I will call and ask him later." "Any clue how long I am going to be captured?" "I've heard it varies if he does not let go before it is time to go home you might have to spend the night with him. Will that be okay little one?"

I nod "He did save me from getting hurt after all. I am sure some of his friends will stay to ensure that it is all above board. Yi-jeoung and Woo-bin" He thinks about it before signing. "You will just have to ask them. I have to get to class." I nod at him, as he leaves I lay down and try to find a comfortable position I put my face in his neck and sigh deeply, I start to hum when. Ji-Hoo's friends come in. I move slightly and his grip tightens once again. "Yi-jeoung, Woo-bin, Jun-pyo, please pull up a seat." They sit back and grin at me. "How's it going teddy bear? Are you okay?" I nod my head before shaking it no "I will be fine. In the future though." They look at me. "Would you like to tell us about it?" I sigh and frown "Can I have some water first? My throat is dry." They smile and hold up our lunches "How about some juice?" I grin and nod slightly. "Thank you so much. Sorry whenever I move he cuts off my breath." They nod. "Why did you faint?" "Everyone is leaving me at one time. I know it is best for them, but I flashed back to my childhood. My twin brother and I were orphaned soon after birth and I was raised in a convent." I told them my store up to now. "My ex boyfriend went to America today to live with his mom who had left when he was younger, so soon after my brother's death it all caught up with me at once." They all looked straight at me like I had a second head. "What, the money I have been given to me. The only reason I accepted it is because I know those that gave it to me cared in their own approach. I have a little over a billion now."

They looked shocked. "Like I said it all caught up to me. I cared about Young-do deeply, but I had to let him go." They pat my back. "Oh, how long is he going to keep me captured?" They shrug. "Hyo-shin oppa wants to know if the need comes and I have to sleep over at his house can some of you stay over as well?" I looked at them with big eyes while they nod. "Yeah, it has been a while since we've had a sleepover, and never with a girl." I blush and stick my tongue out at them. I lay back down "I wish I could move a little this is not very comfortable." Even Jun-pyo smiled at that. Yi-jeoung and Woo-bin left while Jun-pyo hung back. "I am sorry for what is about to happen, but I had no choice. When you finally open your locker you will have a red card. I told everyone to keep it down. You rubbed me the wrong way I did not think anyone could be as nice as you are, but I was wrong. I.. I am sure that you can handle it. I think I could have loved you, but I think I know someone better for you. I have an older sister, but I have enough room in my heart for a younger one once the red card thing finishes." I just smile at him sadly. "I am always bullied. I can handle it I think. Thank you. In advance, for warning me." He nods and heads out. I look at Ji-hoo "Why do the bullies always target me?" I get no answer and I sigh. At the end of the day we are carried out and I am stared at by everyone. "He still will not let go."

Some laughed out right before we are stopped "Are you ever going to open your locker a girl sneered at me. "Nope never." I see Jun-pyo laugh before he sneers at the girl's glaring at me. I see him motion to Yi-jeoung and Woo-bin, "Change the card from Miko's locker there's." They look surprised before nodding. "Are all three of wanting to spend the night? And has anyone checked out my phone? I need to call my nii-sans later. Or they will worry." Jun-pyo nods at me once when we finally go to the car. I sigh as we are loaded bed and all. I wave at Hyo-shin "Hey can you go see Min-ha and apologize for me?" He nods, "Yes of course little one, I will go there now and see you tomorrow okay?" I nod and wave him towards me. He kisses my cheek and forehead "Good-night Oppa." He ruffles my hair. He turns to Jun-pyo, " take care of our little sister." He nods and climbs into the car. "Don't forget to call Geun-suk." He nods and head to Min-ha's house.

We are loaded up and I doze off. I wake up when we are unloaded and I look around. "His house is nice." I shift once and sigh. I... need to use the bathroom. Yi-jeoung and Woo-bin look at me and I flush. "I need to use the bathroom" They gulp and grin at each other before they burst out laughing. I frown at them. "If he lets you go are you still going to spend the night?" Yi-jeoung ask me. I think about it before signing. "Yes I know Hyo-shin needs a break from baby sitting me." They cheer and grin I see the piano in the living room and I remember something. "Hey can you stand us up? I have an idea. IN front of the piano if you please." They look startled before shrugging. "Sure why not." I play because I'm stupid on the piano when he moves the arm not holding onto me and plays as well. I grin at the guys and play faster. He keeps tempo with me while I move away slightly I sit down and he sits with me when he seems to snap out of it. Ji-hoo looks around in a daze before spotting me still playing. "Why are you here? What happened at school?" I smile at him. "You saved me from getting hurt, but you sort of went away." He looks at me. "She was killed when she fell down some stairs she broke her neck. I just imagined you doing the same and I got locked into my memories. I hug him gently. I get up when he grabs me. "I am sorry, but I need the bathroom. I will be right back okay? I do not see any stairs for me to fall down."

He lets me go and points out the bathroom I hurry off. I hear the guys teasing him and my phone ring in the distance I sigh and hurry out to it. "Oh, Geun-suk Oppa. No he is fine now So am I. I promise. No I am still spending the night I kind of promised some friends. Yes I've heard I am all yours for 2 weeks starting the day after tomorrow. Yes I am looking forwards to it as well. No, we can sleep in the living room. Yes, a 2 week long camp out. "I laugh delightedly. "No we will not eat pizza every night for those 2 weeks I know you have a photo shoot. Yes I will go with Haje. You know I can't Oh for fun would be okay. Can I dress as a girl this time?" I grin at everyone before heading outside. "I am really fine Oppa. I know everyone is concerned about me. It just all hit me at once you know? I know it was my idea. I would have hated myself for not trying. Yes I do miss him." I look inside and see the guys looking my way. "Hey Oppa I have to go. No but I am hungry I think I am about to go cook dinner. Okay I will meet you in a couple of days then. Bye Oppa." I hang up and head inside. "Who's hungry?" I see everyone raise their hand. I grin at them before making my way into the kitchen. I start to hum as I cook. My phone rings and I answer it. "Young-do Oppa! Did you land safely? How is your mom? I am glad. Did you cry? You liar you are still crying." I smile sadly. "Yes I know, I miss you to believe it or not. I am all right I am at a friends house right now. I am spending the night a sleep over. I was not hurt a bit though. Yes Yoon ji-hoo saved me. No neither of us were hurt too badly. What school did you get enrolled in? No way! Give them hugs for me. Yes even Kim Tan, no you may not pick on him. Okay you can pick on him but don't bully him. He would not just do that with Eun-sang next to him. Nice try. I am cooking dinner. Yes I am going to try and not miss anymore school. Did Hyo-shin tell you about his interview? I bet I know who it is with. Yes, that is what I am thinking. It is a good opportunity for him. Oh, please he could have graduated long ago but he was too scared."

I smile and talk some more until dinner is done. "Hey Oppa dinner is done I got to feed everyone. Yes call me on Sunday so I can find out how you are doing. Talk to you later." I hang up and sign before pasting a smile on. I take dinner to the table "Guy's it is done! Come and eat." They go in and sit down. We laugh all throughout dinner. I begin to clean up when I glance at the guys. "Come on it is not going to hurt you to help me clean up since I cooked." They just sit there. "MOVE NOW!" They stand up and help me. I smile to myself. We finish cleaning when I go out and watch the moon rise. I begin to cry silently when someone sits down next to me. I look over and nudge his arm. "Thank you for saving me." He nods. "I am glad I could. So I heard Jun-pyo confess to you." I splutter, "About the red card." I glance at him before nodding. "Yes, I can take it though." He nods his head. "You're very strong." "No not really, I just have a strong moral compass." He grins at me. "Come on I will take you to your room.." I shake my head no. "We are going to camp out in the living room and tell scary stories." He looks surprised and grimaces. "On the floor?" I laugh at him before nodding. I get up and reach a hand out to assist him in getting up. "Yes on the floor, I will go make some hot chocolate and popcorn." I finish in the kitchen and I see blankets and stuff spread out. "pillows go in the middle. So that we are facing each other." They shrug and change it around. We talk late into the night before falling asleep.

Chapter 5

I get up the next morning to see everyone else already up, I smile and make breakfast and lunch for everyone. "I have to head home to get a new... " I am cut off "It is okay Hyo-shin dropped it off this morning." I smile and begin to change before I realize I am not with my nii-sans I gasp and hurry into the bathroom to the laughter of everyone behind me. "Sorry about that I am used to changing in front of my nii-sans" They shrug and head into breakfast. "You made pancakes?" I nod and have a seat to eat. "Yes, the bacon is in with the pancakes I hope scrambled eggs are okay." They nod and head out the door. I find my phone and walk out to find them waiting for me. "Would you like to ride with me?" Ji-hoo asks. "Sure that way I don't have to take a cab." He hands me a helmet and we head for school. Once we arrive I hear some students cheering about some red cards I sigh and get off. I make up my way upstairs and see the girls that had been picking on me crying. "Oh there it is. Sorry since I have not opened my locker he knew you would give me the cards for him, I take the cards and put them in my card free locker. There that is better, they look at me surprised than everyone else. "What? Everyone knows I am busy so I don't come to school very often. What with visiting Min-ha and everything." I see some guys blanch before sneering at me again. I make up my way to class with the red tags on my books. Everyone watches me with sympathy. "It will be okay." I smile, I "know what will happen if you do nothing." Someone half heartedly pushes my desk over. "Miko maybe you would like to move your desk over to the corner window for now?" My teacher asks me. I nod and see my desk pushed over there. I nod at everyone and have a seat.

I make my way to the next class and see "Miko go home". I laugh a bit when the teacher comes over, she looks down and hands me a cloth "Seems kind of tame this time. Please clean it up." I nod and soon have it cleaned. "Would you like to sit next to the window?" She whispers to me. I nod and smile brightly. Once again I see it pushed over and I take a seat. This goes on till lunch and I frown when everyone glares at Jun-pyo I wave at them and they smile at me sadly. "Don't forget to eat your lunches." I shout up I see them smile and nod. I spot Hyo-shin. "Here is your lunch Oppa." I hand it to him and have a seat to eat. The three girls I had saved came over and poured water over my head along with chewed gum. "You are still nice to them even when they gave you all those red cards? What a loser," I hear them laugh loudly behind me. I just try to scrape the gum off my head. "Hyo-shin, I'm going to need a hair cut later." He nods and looks at me sadly. "I will cut it for you if you like." I grin at him happily and eat my lunch that is not ruined. I look up surprised when someone hands me a sandwich. I see the guy sneer at me. "It seems like you need something to eat. He puts it down on my bag. "I Want to thank you" I whisper. I see Hyo-sin get up. I get him back down. "I knew what would happen when I took the cards from them." He nods. "Promise not to tell my nii-sans or dad." He nods again. "Oh, Hyo-shin we should move some mattresses downstairs when we come home. I promise Geun-suk a 2 week long sleep over."

He laughs lightly and we finish lunch. We go to the nurse's office and ask for some scissors. "Do you want it back in the band days?" I think of it before nodding. "Yes, it is time for me to move on." He grins and cuts my hair carefully. "I head to afternoon classes." I hear someone whisper. "You look like Mio." I pale slightly. "He was my twin," The girl looks stricken before spreading it around. I get up before class starts. "I know you don't want to really pick on me, but just do not mention my brother to me in any way shape or form, it still hurts that he died," They nod. "We will not." "Thank you." I sit down and the class begins. I feel people brush past me. "Hyo-shin I am going to go swim for a bit I think. I will meet you at home later okay?" "That is fine. I am going to pack tonight and will see you when you het home." I smile before changing and swimming for a bit. Once I feel less stressed I go and get changed when I am grabbed from behind. I scream loudly as I am carried out next to the pool when all of a sudden they let go. I see Ji-hoo standing there glaring at the boys. "When have we ever took things this far?" he demanded. I get up and cry silently with my head bent. "Who in the hell do you think you fucking are?" He screamed. They stammer a reply. "Jun-pyo gave her three..." "He gave her none! She just has a big heart and took them for herself." They looked at me shocked as I sit here and rock back and forth. I get up and slap all three of them. "I do not care who you think you are because you do not do that to girls. I.. I have only ever kissed and held hands with my boy-friend. I call the police when they attempt to run I see them trip and being stood over by all of F4. They pale further.

"Yes, I was attacked and almost raped at Shinwa High we are in the pool room." Everyone pales and glares at the boys harder. "Yes I think they thought it would be a good way to bully me, but there are some things you cannot do, ever! If they tried this with me what is to stop them from trying with others. Yes, we will hold them until you arrive." I get off the phone, and sigh. I stare at the 3 kids. "I am sorry, but I cannot do anything, actions have consequences no matter what. Luckily I had good friends to rescue me. But the next time you try she might not." They just look at the floor. Jun-pyo speaks up. "You are all expelled from school." I nod my head at him and sigh. I sit down on a bench and wait for the police. I pressed my charges and they are taken off in handcuffs. "You know if you apologize we would call it off," I heard from, behind me. I nod, "I refuse I am just a bit too clumsy is all. But now people know I will push back if pushed too hard. I have to get home and help Hyo-shin pack." I walk off feeling dead inside.

I make it home and smile, I help him pack and we bring the beds down stairs. I make them up and I climb into Hyo-shins bed curling into his side. "I will miss you Oppa," I whisper. "Eh, you will have don't with Geun-suk I also hear he is going to go to school with you as well." I cheer and fall asleep. I awaken early the next morning to a pounding on the door. I go and hugs Geun-suk as soon as the door opens. "Are you taking him to the airport?" I wave him inside and really start to make lunches. "Yes, I will meet you at school at lunch time okay?" I nod and go to wake up Hyo-shin. I push him out of bed. "You are going to be late." I just smile at him on the floor he knocks me off my feet and starts to tickle me. "I will let Geun-suk know not to interfere with the bullying okay?" I nod my head and stand up. "I have already missed too many days, so I will say my good byes now. I hug him tightly and cry into his neck. "Learn a lot okay?" He nods and kisses my forehead. I grin at him and head out. "I will see you in two-weeks Oppa." I wave good bye and walk to school. I hand the F4 their lunch before making my way to class. My desk is missing. I sigh, "Teacher I am going to go find a new desk okay?" He nods sadly. As soon as I run out the door he said 3 students had been suspended for attempted rape on the girl they are now picking on. I ignore everyone and head out. I find a desk and am surprised when it is taken from me. "Thank you."

I look up and see Haje. "Lee Jae-ha!" I hug him tightly and follow him to class. "We have a new student today please make him feel welcome. Lee Jae-ha please come in." He comes in carrying my desk and sits it down before taking the empty one to my right. He smiles everyone with a fake smile. I nudge his shoulder and stare at him "How is Min-ha?" "He is doing much better and will start classes with us in a couple of weeks." I cheer loudly, I hear the 3 dumbos whisper. "How dare she cozy up to Haje as well as steal our F4," I see Jae-ha frown and open his mouth. "It is okay Jae-ha I kind of brought it on myself. I took their cards" He looks at me surprised before he kisses me forehead. "Are you joining us at the photo shoot?" I nod my head. "I promised Geun-suk to even pose as well." He smiles and holds my arm out the door. "After the photo shoot we can go visit Min-ha." He nods and we head into the next class. He remained with me the whole time until lunch. I sit at the table and he goes to get his lunch when I feel someone hugging me from behind "Hello Oppa, sit down."

He grins at me and we start to eat when Jae-ha came back, F4 came down the stairs and joined us. I sit around laughing and leaning against Ji-hoo without realizing it. I se the girls glaring at us and I sigh. "Play along everyone." I get up and bow to Jun-pyo. I am sorry for being clumsy please forgive me." He looks startled than sad. "It is fine little sister, the cards were not meant for you to begin with, I had forgotten your big heart please pass them over." I give them to him and he gives them back to the girls I had taken them from. They stare scared. "She took them from you and you still treated her like crap, I will not let her take them again." Everyone cheered and began to throw things at the girls. I start to cry silently when I sit down I landed in Ji-hoo's lap "Clumsiness strikes again." I blush and try to get up, but he just holds onto me. I notice everyone looking at us with a raised eyebrow. "he will not let me go."Jun-pyo smiles at me. "From now on Miko is mascot to F4 and being courted by Yoon Ji-hoo." I flush as everyone cheers even Jae-ha. I sigh, "Is no one going to ask what I want?" "You refuse" I hear Ji-hoo whisper in my ear. I blush before shaking my head no.

When my phone rings I sigh and motion for quiet. "Miko!, I have not heard from you in a few days how are you doing?" I smile brightly "Hello Dad. I am well. I am eating lunch with Geun-suk Oppa and Haje, are you taking care of Hyo-shin Oppa?" He stammers before sighing "I am, how did you find out?" "Educated guess." He laughs. "I am calling for a reason. I figure so you have a chance to think about it. In 2 years, I need you to go to school in Taiwan. It is a favor to the head master. Like I said I hate to ask but do you think you can do it?" I think about it before signing. "What's the catch Dad?" He sighs. "It is an all boys school. You will have to be a boy." I pale and stammer out. "Is it really very important?" "Yes, the head master will know you are female but please try to keep it from everyone else. It is a special school for athletes and the like." I seem t be getting paler. "Umm, Dad I am being courted I need to talk it over with my friends first I will give you my decision at a later date." "Courted?!" "Yes, I really like him dad." "What is his name?" I look at Yoon Ji-hoo. "Can I tell my dad your name?" He smiles slightly and nods. "His name is Yoon Ji-hoo." "My baby girl is being courted! Wait until I tell your nii-sans and Oppa." I flush and giggle. "I am pretty sure Oppa saw it coming." "Well you have 2 years to make a decision. So I hear from Hyo-shin you are still you."

I sigh, "I gave up trying to protect them they are now being targeted like they should have from the start." "You are finally taking care of yourself now as well." I smile at the phone when I see Geun-suk beckoning for the phone. "Dad, Geun-suk Oppa wants to speak to you. I will want to speak with you later okay? I love you dad." I hand Geun-suk the phone. I sigh deeply, "I am going to have to learn Taiwanese." I hug Ji-hoo before standing up. "Can we go talk some wheres?" They all look startled before following me out. "So first off, in two years I am going to university in Taiwan. My father really expects me to attend. I do not want to go but. I do not see how I cannot." Ji-hoo looks upset. I look down. "Whay school is it?" Jun-pyo asks me. You know we would not mind but it has to be something bigger than that. Or you would not need our input" You all know the band A. and Mio who died?" They nod, "When Mio first debuted it was not Mio." I wait for them to put it together. "You pretended to be Mio?" I nod "for the first 4 months it was me. Geun-suk met me then. He could tell right away." They all nod. "Dad wants me to go to Ying Kai University." They all looked stunned. I look at Ji-hoo. "I can understand if you don't want to court me anymore. I know it is weird for a girl pretend to be a boy and pass it off." When he does not respond to me, I walk away.

I listen to the sound of flesh hitting flesh. I turn around and gasp. Haje had hit Ji-hoo. "Jae-ha it is fine. I had to be honest with them. I know it is gross." I feel a tear slide down my cheek. "Come on we have classes and a schedule to keep." He nods and walks over to me. He wraps his arm around my shoulder when I am yanked away and back into a hard body, "You are not getting rid of me that easily I was just shocked, I always wondered why I was attracted to Mio when he first debuted but not after a while." I gaze at him through my tears. "I would like if the courting stands. It will just be a little longer until the wedding." I cry harder and bury my face into his neck, to the cheers from my friends. I laugh and cry. "Thank You Ji-hoo," Jae-ha cheers as well. "Min-ha will be happy." I only smile until the bell rings. "Classes!" I kiss Ji-hoo on his cheek and pulling Haje behind me. I hear everyone chuckle behind me. I make it through classes and we head out to meet Geun-suk. "We have the photo shoot now. Then a 2 weeks vacation for you Geun-suk." He nods and I wave to my friends as we head out. The shoot is going well until, Haje and Geun-suk both hand me outfits. I grin and go to change having pictures taken of all three of us. We are laughing and having a great time when Jun-pyo walks in. I look startled before grinning again. I go to change my clothes for the next photos. I throw an outfit to Jun-pyo and wave him in as well. He even smiles a real simple smile.

"I came for a reason." "I figured when You showed up at my Oppa's work place." I whispered to him as we took the next photo. "What is bothering you sunbae?" He sighs "I want to go and meet Min-ha." I look shocked before jumping up and hugging him around his neck. "I am proud of you." He grins at me while I wrap my legs around him. He tries to push me off when Geun-suk and Haje each grab a leg and just try to pull me away. I laugh happily and refuse to unlock my arms. Jun-pyo grabbed my arms and they start to swing me and throw me onto the couch me laughing the whole way. All three guys stand behind the couch while I lay there and relax. Once we are done. I stand and bow to everyone "Thank you all for your hard work." I change into some street clothes and we head to Min-ha. "If I thought it would hurt him do you really think I would let him come?" I whispered to Jae-ha, he shakes his head no. 'Min-ha and Jun-pyo need this. It shocked him when I was nearly raped. This will be the shock he needs." Jae-ha sighs before he nods. I smile at him and run into the house and upstairs jumping onto Min-has bed talking a mile a minute he smiles at me happy when Jun-pyo knocks. I hold Min-ha's hand and he comes in.

Min-ha stiffens up and I lay down beside him holding him close to me. "I only came to look at how you were. I don't think I ever realized what I... No I did not even care what I was causing." I see Jun-pyo wipe a tear away. I hold my hand out to him when I feel Min-ha relax. "He did not know what he was causing to happen he thought it was his right. He is changing slowly." Min-ha nods and holds onto my arm tightly before raising his hand to shake Jun-pyo's. "Thanks to Miko I realized I let you back me into a corner. It was my choice to decide to try to kill myself. You have no blame for that." He whispered I smiled at Jae-ha who is crying also. "Thank you." He mouths to me. I nod my head. We stay here a couple of hours before I head home. "I have to go now Min-ha I will see you later okay?" He shakes his head no. "I will see you and Jae-ha when I start school again. I smile at him brightly and nod my head.

Chapter 6

The next few months pass by really fast, I spend most of my time with Ji-hoo and the rest of the F4, I wave at my friends and make my way to the front of the auditorium. "I have been asked to give this speech, since I know the F4 group better than most." I hear chuckles and laughter. "When I first started here I had just had my old school shut down, I just knew that I would run afoul of F4... Hey I was right!" I grinned at everyone. "I have watched them grow and become wonderful young men who are preparing to make their way out into the world. I know they will try their best in everything they do. The school will be different without them attending... Gu Jun-pyo please come up here." He stands up and bows to the assembly. "Jun-pyo is the leader of the F4, he realized thanks to Min-ha what his actions could cost someone. He has grown the most. So Yi-jeong, you next, he makes his way up onto the stage and stand to my left. "So Yi-jeong, is the Casanova of the group, he would rather chase women then actually do his school work, I saw him watching me alot through out the time I was getting to know him, I saw him bloom in front of my eyes." He bows. "Song Woo-Bin, You next, Woo-bin is the problem solver of the group. If we have problems we speak to him about it. He used to the do what ever they wanted, he has realized he cannot just let people do things because they want to, that even he is allowed to do what he wants and not only what other people expect." he bows lowly. "Last but not least my fiancee, Yoon Ji-Hoo please come up." He kisses me on his way to stand next to Jun-pyo. "Yoon Ji-hoo, He was the first person I met on my way back to Korea, he held me and let me sleep on him on the plane ride over, I had just lost my twin. He has a lot of compassion and loves to give, but he was afraid to give it. I saw him open slowly, to become brave enough to interact with others not just F4, I know everyone believes I tried to pry my way into their group on purpose, to get close to them. That was not true. I just stood up to them because I thought it was the right thing to do. I stand by their side today as they get ready to take the next step in life. University for all of them. I am sure we wish them all luck in whatever they endeavour to do in the future." I move on to face them and bow lowly. I stand up and make my way off the stage. I hug Hyo-shin on my way through "Congratulations on graduating Oppa." I whisper to him. He just smiles at me and I stand to the side of the stage as they gave their speeches.

At the party, later I dance with all of them. Once we get done I smile as others try to get close to them. I sigh and have a seat rubbing my ankles. Practice had been taking a lot out of me, who knew running was so hard. I could speak Taiwanese flawlessly now. I look around and sign. I was going to university a year early. I make my way and drink some punch, I see Ji-hoo watching me and I smile at him. "You will be okay right?" He nods at me. "I am more worried about you." I smile up at him. "I will be all right you know. I always survive." I smile at him sadly when Min-ha approaches me. I just smile at him as he twirls me around. "We will miss you here." I nod. "I am glad to have met you all." I sigh and dance a couple more times. I somehow ended up with Ji-hoo once again he dances me to the edge of the floor. He kneels down in front of me. "Miko, I love you with my whole heart and want you beside me forever," I gasp in shock and start to cry. "I know you have to go to school, but it will not be forever. When you are done. Will you marry me?" I nod my head and cry as I help him up. I hug him tightly and pull him down for our first deep kiss. I hear cheers from behind me and I bury my face in his neck. I turn my head and stick my tongue out at them.

"Sooo, sleep over at my house before I have to leave tomorrow?" I asked as we went out the door. They grin and nod at me. I smile at them and we head to the car. We make it home in good time and I bring down blankets and pillows. We lay around talking late into the night. "You guys will take care of each other right?" I see them all nod. "I am glad. Thank, you for letting me be your mascot. I hold my hand out and they do the same, once everyone let's go I am still holding Ji-hoo's hand. I twine my fingers with his. I smile at everyone while I fall asleep. "She still thinks we are letting her go by herself guys." They all chuckle and go to sleep.

I wake up somehow in ji-hoo's arms and I kiss his neck before rolling off and making a huge breakfast for everyone. I look around my house and pack my new clothes. I sigh and grab my photos I want to take with me. I put my ring on a necklace around my throat. I hold it tightly and sigh. "Come on guys breakfast!" We eat fast and I grab my suitcases, I sigh as I looked round my house again, we drive to the airport and I start to hug everyone. I cry slightly as I hug Ji-hoo. "I Don't want to leave you." I sigh into his cheek. He holds me tighter and we head to the gate. They call my flight and I wave. "I'll see you all in a year okay?" They nod and smile. I go onto the plane and I fasten my seat belt sobbing quietly. I take out my mp4 player and watch out my window. I sigh as I play my niisan's new album. I am humming along between sobs when I feel an ear bud taken from me. I look around in surprise when I see Ji-hoo standing right next to me. "Wha..." He smiles at me and points ahead of us and behind us. I look around and I smile slightly. "What is going on?" I whisper as F4 grins at me. "We are going to school for a year. Before following our dreams and what we really want to do. We felt like it would do us some good." "Where are you going to school?" Afraid to hope. "Ying Kai University, they say together. I throw my head back and laugh. "It is never going to remain standing." We all smile at each other while I cry in happiness.

That ends this segment.I could have kept it going longer, but I am interested in starting the next segment. I hope that you enjoyed it.


End file.
